


incertitude

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Series: Incubus Tenn AU [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Choose Your Own Adventure, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: [in·cer·ti·tude | \ (ˌ)in-ˈsər-tə-ˌtüd]Riku could not understand this feeling that bubbles underneath his skin.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Series: Incubus Tenn AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909213
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	incertitude

Riku cannot explain this feeling.

This strange...itch that is bubbling under his skin. It makes him want to claw at his skin just to get it to stop. To put an end to the weird fuzzy and heavy feeling in his chest and the lump in his throat.

“Riku…” Tenn breathes into his ear, “Riku...more, more -! I can’t get enough.”

Riku smiles, but he doesn’t quite feel it. He tries to push down the feeling by capturing Tenn’s lips into an open-mouthed kiss and tries to concentrate on the way his brother melts into his touch. Tries to focus on the feeling of their tongues tangling wetly against each other and the sounds of Tenn’s breathless whimpers as he allows Riku to lick every inch inside his mouth.

Tenn’s skin is feverishly hot and the smell of his arousal is thick in the bedroom. Clothes are strewn everywhere across the floor - Riku remembers the desperate hands clawing at his clothes just as his own hands had been on Tenn’s. The only piece of clothing even left on his brother is the little lacy thong that dangles on his left foot. Tenn’s legs are parted and hooked over Riku’s shoulders, his hips rolling eagerly against Riku as if to meet Riku’s thrusts halfway. When Riku hits him particularly deep, Tenn breaks off the kiss to let out a high-pitched moan.

“Riku~!” he whines, “That feels so good, hnngh!”

His mind is fuzzy and blanketed with Riku’s compulsion as usual, his lovestruck expression and the needy, breathy whine in his voice whenever he makes a sound being the hard proof of Riku’s powers having a strong hold on him. IDOLiSH7’s dorm is empty save for the two of them - the rest of Riku’s bandmates had their own individual schedules and Riku had clearly taken advantage of this. He had made sure Tenn didn’t hold back his sounds of desperation and pleasure, and that his body is always willing to take whatever Riku gives him.

And yet,

What is this itch under his skin that he can’t seem to get rid of? Why is it that when Tenn moans and grinds against him, Riku couldn’t fully get into it like he could in the past? It’s strange. It’s off-putting. He fucks Tenn harder as if to prove a point, making sure to hit all of his brother’s sensitive spots. Tenn practically screams out in pleasure, his fingers digging into Riku’s back. His fangs peek from between his lips which are now slicked with drool.

“R-Riku~!” Tenn sobs, “Give me more. I love it when you fuck me. It feels so good~!”

“You want more, little whore?” Riku asks in a rough voice, “Love it when I fuck you so deep that you can’t think straight? Turn you so brainless that you only know my name?”

“Yes, yes!” Tenn cries, his back arching off the mattress when Riku’s cock hits his prostate, “Mm~! Riku is the best! All I want you! All I want is your cock in me. I’m your whore, Riku. You can do whatever you want, just please -!” His mouth falls open to let out another moan, his legs tightening around Riku’s waist. “I love you, Riku~!”

Ah.

That’s what it is.

Riku knows now what the itch under his skin meant. He knows it from the moment those three little words escape Tenn’s lips in the height of his passion. In the height of his pleasure, which Riku forced out of him.

The words he wouldn’t have said in any other circumstances.

It’s dissatisfaction.

More than dissatisfied -

Riku is irritated.

“Love me, Tenn-nii?” Riku echoes, “I wonder how true would that be if you know what’s happening to you right now?”

Tenn’s head lolls to the side on the pillow, his glazed eyes looking momentarily confused. “Mm…?”

Riku grits his teeth, the itch under his skin growing and growing.

[Release Tenn from the compulsion].  
[Don’t release Tenn from the compulsion.]

The temptation is there, but it’s a temptation that Riku will not pursue. The risk is too great. He will lose Tenn, just like he did all those years ago. He just got him back - he is not about to let Tenn slip through his fingers ever again.

Never.

Ever.

Again.

Even if Riku will be irritated for the rest of his life, even if he lives knowing that those words will never be sincere, will never be said beyond the realms of Riku’s powerful compulsion, Riku will never let Tenn go. He’ll hold him close and bear with the itch for eternity. It’s a small price to pay to have his beloved twin brother by his side.

“I’m just talking nonsense, sweetheart,” Riku purrs. He peppers kisses all over Tenn’s face, smiling when the boy giggles in delight. “Do you feel good? Do you want me all the time?”

“Mhm~!” Tenn nods, his gaze full of love and desire, “Riku’s the only thing I want. I don’t care about anything else.” He’s grinding against Riku again, the sweet smell of his arousal thicker and more cloying than before. His cock is hard and flushed against his stomach and some of his pre-cum smears the skin. “Riku...Riku…”

“You don’t mind being with me forever and ever?” Riku asks, “Just me and me alone? Giving you so much pleasure that you’re brainless and stupid and clingy just for me?”

“Yes, yes!” Tenn is whining now, his fingers leaving hot trails down Riku’s forearms, “Riku, fuck me, please…” His eyes are bright red when he looks at Riku. “I’m so hungry and my head is just filled with you. Please, Riku. I just want you.”

“That’s right, Tenn-nii,” Riku coos, “You only want me. No one else.” He kisses along Tenn’s pale throat, licking the sweat before nicking the skin there with his teeth. Tenn’s hips buck at the sensation, his moans stuttered and broken. He’s clenching around Riku now and the sensation of his tight wet heat around Riku’s cock is maddening.

Riku’s a fool to want to let this go.

Especially when Tenn lets out a beautiful cry when Riku rocks into him roughly, filling him all the way up to his hilt. Tenn starts whining for more again. Never enough. Never satisfied. The haze on Tenn’s mind is strong and unrelenting, as it should be. As it always should be.

“I love you, Riku,” Tenn gasps out, his hands clawing Riku’s back.

Riku smiles. Ignores the irritation bubbling underneath his skin.

“I love you too, Tenn-nii,” he whispers.

Even if those words of love from the two of them are nothing but lies.

[BAD END 1]

[CLICK TO START FROM THE BEGINNING]

This irritation...it’ll never disappear if he keeps this up.

And one day, Riku knows this feeling will cost him. It will make him do something reckless and painful and absolutely disgusting. Something like -

Breaking Tenn apart so much that he can never be pieced back together.

And as twisted Riku knows his desires and love towards his brother, the truth is...if Tenn continues to tell him those three little words without any real sincerity - at least, none that is not driven by Riku’s growing power of compulsion -, Riku is unsure if he can take it. As twisted his feelings towards his brother may be -

They’re genuine. And Riku wants so badly for Tenn to feel the same way. To give more meaning to those three words Tenn had said in the height of his passion.

“Tenn-nii,” Riku whispers, “Wake up...and see if you’ll say those words to me again.”

He senses the compulsion slipping away from Tenn’s mind before he could physically see the crackle of his power in the air. Tenn’s body relaxes under his power’s effects, the glaze in his eyes slowly fading away. Riku doesn’t say a word nor does he tear his eyes away from his twin brother’s. He waits until the last of the compulsion fades away from the corner of Tenn’s mind and for Tenn’s gaze at him to finally clear.

He waits until Tenn furrows his brows and makes a sound of confusion when his mind begins to re-register his surroundings. He waits until a sense of recognition settles onto his brother’s features when his gaze drops from Riku’s face to below. Towards his legs curled around Riku’s waist. To his state of complete undress and the dirtiness that smears his skin.

It is when the familiar fear etches its way back into Tenn’s expression that Riku starts moving again. He feels something sharp digging into his skin and hears a loud cry of pain and mortification.

Both things hurt in different ways.

“S-stop!” Tenn screams, “R-Riku, please stop!”

It’s off-putting and frustrating and yet so expected of Tenn to immediately realize what’s going on; to immediately beg Riku to stop when it was only a short moment ago when he begged Riku to take him harder, faster, deeper. Of course he would. It has happened before. Riku won’t be surprised if his subconsciousness has begun to remember what Riku has done to him all this while, even if for the most part, Tenn is made unaware.

“This isn’t what you want, Tenn-nii?” Riku says breathlessly, rocking into Tenn relentlessly despite the boy’s protests, “What happened to wanting me all -” A sharp thrust. “-the -,” Another. “-time?!”

Tenn’s sobs only increase in intensity as Riku continues to fuck him. Gone are the eyes filled with adoration. Gone are the warmth of his skin when Tenn tried to press himself closer towards him. Gone are the moans of pleasure. Gone are the breathless whispered words of love.

All Riku could smell from him is fear.

Riku’s heart hurts. The irritation is threatening to burst out from his skin now. He feels another emotion along with it. A hot flash of anger. A wave of heavy heartbreak.

A tight desperation, clawing at his heart.

“Tenn-nii, Tenn-nii, Tenn-nii,” he babbles, thrusting into Tenn over and over again. He’s close and he could tell that Tenn’s body is also betraying him. When he wraps his hand around Tenn’s cock and strokes, Tenn lets out a stuttered cry, his tear-filled gaze looking at Riku as if to voice a sudden plea.

“Tenn-nii, I - gh!”

With one last thrust, Riku comes into him, and Tenn follows soon after, his legs curled tightly around Riku as his body arches off the bed at the intensity of it. Tenn comes with a loud moan as he jerks against the mattress, his eyes rolled back slightly. Riku collapses on top of Tenn once the high of his orgasm is over. He could feel Tenn stilling against him. He could hear his sharp intake of breath.

Feel the stickiness on their skin, proof of what had transpired against Tenn’s will.

“Tenn-nii…” Riku whispers, “I -,”

“I’m scared,” Tenn says brokenly, causing Riku to still, “Riku...I’m scared. Why…”

Tears roll off his cheeks as Tenn looks at his brother with so much grief and anxiety. “Why are you doing this to me?”

He feels hands pushing against him. Pushing Riku away.

“Stay away…” Tenn’s voice picks up in intensity, already bordering on the edge of hysteria, “Stay away …!”

“Tenn-nii -,”

Riku is taken aback when Tenn finally is able to push him off before the boy scrambles back against the headboard. His eyes are wild with fear and agitation and anxiety rolls off Tenn’s body like waves.

“Stay away from me!” Tenn shrieks, “Don’t touch me!”

Riku’s heart comes to a complete standstill the moment he hears those words.

[Riku was wrong in letting Tenn go.]  
[Riku reaches out, desperate to comfort him. Desperate to apologize.]

“Don’t touch me!”

Those words feel like a slap to the face. This is exactly what Riku fears. He’s a fool for even considering this option. Tenn is already backing away and there is so much fear radiating off him that the feeling’s almost tangible. It feels sharp as knives, piercing Riku over and over again.

Tenn already fears him. How long will it take until Tenn leaves him again?

“Tenn-nii, listen to me -,” Riku tries, “It’s okay -,”

He reaches out but his hand is immediately slapped away by Tenn who looks at him with terrified eyes. Tenn scrambles further back until his head hits the wall and even then, he curls into himself. Tries to put as much distance between them as possible.

“Stay away!” Tenn screams, “I don’t want it anymore -!” His voice is edging closer and closer towards hysteria and his breathing is coming out in gasps. “Stay away!”

Tenn is already rejecting him.

This is wrong.

Riku made the wrong choice. Now, Tenn will leave him again, just like he did all those years before. Riku has to stop it. He has to he has to he has to -

“Tenn-nii,” Riku says, his tone calm despite the thundering of his heart, “Listen to me now.”

His voice reverberates in the air, slicing through it like a knife. Tenn flinches at the force of it, but his body stops shaking and he stops trying to curl into himself. Riku inches closer towards his brother, his hand towards him. He smiles in satisfaction when Tenn doesn’t move, though Tenn’s gaze remains terrified and wary.

“Don’t be afraid, Tenn-nii,” Riku soothes, “It’s just me.”

Tenn’s pupils shake, his mouth parted into a silent plea. Riku could sense that his mind is now trying to fight back against the compulsion, his power twisting and pulling into knots in Tenn’s subconsciousness.

“R-Riku…” Tenn stammers, “P-please d-don’t…”

“”You don’t need to be scared of me, Tenn-nii,” Riku says, ignoring his brother’s pleas. He caresses Tenn’s cheek, pleased when his brother doesn’t pull away. He cannot pull away. “I love you. I’ll always love you. Take care of you.”

Tenn’s head moves by a fraction. He’s trying to fight back still. Tries to shake his head and reject Riku’s words.

He cannot. His beloved older brother is too weak.

“Listen to me,” Riku says forcefully, his voice more powerful than before as he grabs Tenn’s head. He forces Tenn to look into his eyes. “Forget everything else and just focus on me. Nothing. Else.”

His compulsion is winning. Riku could sense it slowly blanketing over Tenn’s mind again, coaxing it to relax and accept its hold on him. Riku’s thumb brushes over the spot under Tenn’s right eye, smiling tenderly at Tenn. “It’s okay, Tenn-nii. Just give in.”

Just give in and stay with him. Forever and ever.

Tenn’s gaze is starting to glaze over again, the terror in his eyes gradually fading away. His body begins to relax and when Riku wraps his arms around his shoulders, he goes limp in Riku’s arms, his own arms lifting weakly to return Riku’s embrace.

“Tenn-nii,” Riku murmurs, “Do you love me?”

“Mhm...hm,” Tenn replies in a faraway voice, “Tenn-nii...loves...Riku.”

“You’ll never leave me?”

“No…”

Riku’s putting too much compulsion on Tenn’s mind; he could tell that Tenn is probably unaware of what he’s saying. Any more and Riku might just break him completely. Turn his brother into a mindless sex doll - just a warm body for Riku to hold whenever he wants. He won’t be the Tenn-nii he knows and loves.

But he’ll be the Tenn-nii who won’t ever leave him.

“That’s right, Tenn-nii,” Riku murmurs again, “You don’t need to go anywhere else. Just stay by my side. Forever and ever.”

He releases Tenn from his embrace to look at his face again. His brother’s gaze is now completely glazed over. There is no fear on his face, but there is no love or adoration on it either. He’s looking at Riku with a distant, faraway expression, his head lolling to the side as if confused as to why he’s here.

There are tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Shh,” Riku whispers, his tongue flicking to lick the tears away, “Don’t cry. Just stay with me. I’ll take care of you.”

When he kisses Tenn, he doesn’t complain when Tenn doesn’t quite respond as quickly. It’s fine. It’s fine like this. Riku couldn’t ask for more.

He’s satisfied like this.

With Tenn in his arms, Riku will learn to be satisfied with it.

[BAD END 2]

[CLICK TO START FROM THE BEGINNING]

Those words hurt.

There is no other way to describe them. They hurt. They shatter Riku’s heart the moment he hears them and it’s a struggle to not cave under the weight of those words. To give into that temptation in his head to use his power again. To trap Tenn before he has the chance to run away. Tenn is right there. It would be so easy -

“Tenn-nii,” Riku begs, and fuck, his voice is already breaking, “Please...listen to me.”

Tenn is still backing away from him but he has stopped screaming at least. It hurts to have Tenn look at him with so much fear and distrust and Riku is sure that if he reaches out towards him, Tenn will pull away -

Riku doesn’t realize that he’s done just that until he sees Tenn flinching terribly, almost falling off the mattress in a desperate attempt to get away from him. It hurts. It hurts a lot. But Riku swallows the emotion down as he retracts his hand. He takes a deep breath before he exhales it out harshly. He grabs the blanket that has fallen off the bed before inching closer towards Tenn, approaching him like Tenn’s a scared animal.

Which he probably is, at this point.

“Here,” he says quietly, “You can cover yourself with this.”

Tenn hesitates for a split second before he jolts forward to snatch it off his hands before quickly scrambling back again, already wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. He doesn’t tear his gaze away from Riku even for a second, as if he’s preparing himself for any worst case scenario. Riku doesn’t blame him, given what Riku has done to him.

At the very least, Tenn hasn’t run towards the door. Maybe it’s because he’s in Riku’s domain instead of his own that he hesitates to do that, but Riku is grateful for it all the same. It’s a start.

“I’m sorry,” he ends up saying, “I don’t have any explanation or excuses to offer to you, Tenn-nii. What I did to you…” Riku grits his teeth. Though the irritation under his skin has faded away, there is a new emotion blanketing him now.

Shame.

“I did something terrible to you,” he chokes out, “I hurt you. I took advantage of you, Tenn-nii. And I...I’m sorry.”

He kneels in front of Tenn, his head ducked. He has to do this. There is no other option left. It will hurt him, but Tenn has hurt even more. If anything, Riku deserves at least this much pain in return.

“You don’t have to forgive me, Tenn-nii. In fact, I…” He lifts his head to look at Tenn, who hasn’t said a word since the entire exchange. His brother is staring warily at him, his hands clutching the blanket around him tightly like the fabric would shield him from the dirtiness that is Riku.

The dirtiness that is his own younger twin brother.

“I’m letting you go, Tenn-nii.” Riku grits his teeth after forcing those words out. “I...I’ll stay away from you, if that’s what you want.”

Even if it hurts Riku so much that he could die.

There is a terse silence in between them. Tenn doesn’t move from where he is, nor does he say anything. All Riku could hear is the sound of their breathing and the ticking of the clock on his bedroom wall.

“Tenn-nii,” Riku says hoarsely, “Please say something.”

He watches as Tenn breaks eye contact with him for the first time, swallowing heavily as if to keep down the words in his throat. The next time Tenn looks at him, his mouth opens to answer.

[Tenn stays.]  
[Tenn leaves.]

It is a while until Tenn speaks. By then, the tension had been so palpable that it’s harder for Riku to breathe in it. He hears a rustling of sheets and he dares himself to look up to meet his brother’s eyes. Tenn is still putting distance between them, but his body is now angled towards him and he’s sitting properly on the mattress. There is also something new dancing in Tenn’s eyes - the hostility and fear are now gone and instead, there is,

Conflict.

There is conflict.

“...You took advantage of me,” Tenn whispers, “You used your powers on me so I’ll stay by your side and it’s not even just that.” There is a shuddering breath. “You turned me into something dirty, as if my existence isn’t already pitiful enough.”

Riku flinches but he makes no move to deny Tenn’s words. “I did.”

There is a pause. The ticking clock is suddenly much too loud in Riku’s ears. He thinks it will drive him insane.

“But I...” Tenn continues quietly, “I’m not going to pretend I’m spotless.” He laughs humorlessly. “I am what I am, after all. I did what I had to do to survive.” His smile is empty when he looks at Riku. “You must have figured out by now and this was probably why you did this to me in the first place...but I also did it with Kujou-san.”

Riku knows. He knows and yet hearing that confession coming from Tenn’s lips still shocks him to the core. His world tips off-balance slightly and if he’s standing, he would have lost strength in his knees and fall to the ground.

“It was only once,” Tenn says, “I was...It was during the first year when I left with him. That was when my cravings started becoming out of control and Kujou-san...well, he did what he needed to do to sate it.” There is shame in Tenn’s voice. “Kujou-san was very clinical about it, though. Even through my haze, I could tell there wasn’t any real desire in the way he did it. He gave me what I needed and that’s it. He never touched me again after that...and I wouldn’t have let him.”

“Then how did you…?”

Tenn’s smile remains empty. Remains distant as he looks at Riku. “People over there called it...experimenting. Kujou-san wasn’t too pleased about it.”

The implication is clear enough that it makes Riku sick to the stomach. “Then even now...you’re still…?”

Tenn shakes his head. “My cravings are easier to control now and I kept myself busy as a distraction. Human food doesn't satisfy me, but if I take enough, my body can be tricked into thinking I’ve eaten. It has a similar feeling, after all. But...I grew weaker because of it.” He gives Riku a meaningful glance. “Weak enough for me to fall under your powers for this long.”

Riku flinches again and ducks his head. “Tenn-nii, I…”

“You said I can leave you if that is what I wish,” Tenn interrupts.

“Yes,” Riku says quietly.

There is another stretched out silence. Riku waits and waits. He waits for the words he’s been afraid of all this while to finally be said to him. He waits for the pain that will surely break him into pieces. He waits for Tenn to leave this room and never wants to see him ever again.

He hears the mattress creaking. He feels a familiar body warmth.

“Riku, look at me.”

Riku slowly looks up. Tenn is looking at him carefully and seems as though he’s considering something really carefully.

“I left you once,” Tenn says softly, “I’m not going to leave you again.”

A startled sound makes its way out of Riku’s lips. “Tenn-nii, I -,”

“But,” Tenn continues, “I…” He inches away, cradling his head in his hands. “I don’t know how to feel about this right now. I’m still...it’s hard to process it.”

He moves his arms to wrap around his torso before turning to Riku again.

“I won’t leave you, Riku, but I...I can’t be near you right now.” He bites his bottom lip. “I hope you understand that.”

Riku does. He really does and to be honest, while it still hurts just as much as the idea of Tenn leaving him completely, it’s an alternative that he is willing to take. He doesn’t blame Tenn to want to stay away from him for the time being. If Riku saw the kind of monster he became, he wouldn’t want to be near such a disgusting creature either.

Riku tries to smile. But the corners of his lips waver and he thinks he sees something flit across Tenn’s face. He pretends not to see it. He doesn’t want to be tempted into doing something he will sure regret,

“Of course, Tenn-nii,” he says, “I understand.”

-

Two weeks pass by before Tenn realizes it. He hasn’t contacted Riku once, and his brother never attempted to, either. TRIGGER and IDOLiSH7 didn’t have any schedules that lined up together so in the end, to put in the simplest way,

It had been easy to push Riku to the furthest corner of his mind for the time being. It had been easy, at least temporarily, to forget him.

The thing that jolts him back to reality is when he wakes up one day and feels a familiar gnawing feeling in his gut, along with the steadily growing heat coursing through his veins.

He’s hungry.

Sitting alone on his bed, Tenn brings his knees to his chest and breathes out evenly, trying to ignore the hunger for just a little while longer. The bitter reality hits him like cold water - if he is still under Riku’s compulsion, he would have unconsciously sought his brother out by now. And Riku...Riku would have been all too happy to indulge him.

But that’s no longer the case and even though Tenn said he’s not leaving Riku again, he can’t find the courage to see him again.

And now this gnawing hunger is making it impossible for him to think of anyone else but Riku.

_Is his power still influencing me…?_

“Tenn?” Gaku’s head peeks from the doorway. “You awake? We need to leave in an hour. You should get ready.”

Tenn blinks. “We have a schedule today?”

Gaku blinks at him in surprise. “Uh, yeah? We have that photoshoot for that commercial today. Together with IDOLiSH7. Anesagi-san reminded us last night. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.”

Fuck. It’s so terribly convenient that it’s _today_ of all days when the beginning of Tenn’s hunger is starting. Without sex, it takes him a few days to get it settled down and it’s those few days he keeps himself the busiest and eats the most that it always startles Ryuu and Gaku, no matter how many times they’ve seen such a behavior from him. Without sex, it becomes more apparent at how weak his body gets without it and it’s a fact that frustrates and disgusts him.

And the fact that today he will have to stand side by side with Riku for perhaps the entire day…

“I’ll go take a shower,” he announces, “In the meantime -,”

He looks at Gaku who stares at him in return.

“W-what is it?” Gaku asks warily, “If there is anything you want to say -,”

“Order me two boxes of donuts for me to eat on the way,” Tenn says, cutting him off, “I’ll have them for breakfast.”

Tenn is already in the bathroom by the time he hears a loud exclamation from Gaku.

_“Two boxes?!”_

-

An hour, fifteen minutes and two empty boxes of donuts later, Tenn is in the studio green room, his hairstylist fluttering about as she fixes his hair and makeup. Gaku and Ryuu are seated on the left and right of him, both of them taking time for a quick snooze before it’s their turn for the photoshoot.

IDOLiSH7 had already started by the time TRIGGER reached the studio and Tenn recalls seeing Riku standing right at the center of the group, looking handsome and impressive in his suit and heavy coat draped over his shoulders. His expression was intense as he stared into the camera, his lips pulled into a smirk. Even from afar, Tenn had been subconsciously drawn towards Riku.

Tenn had tried to avoid looking at him because even the sight of his brother is making the gnawing heat in his blood that much more noticeable.

Maybe Riku is lying to him. Maybe he’s still under his twin brother’s compulsion after all. It’s a tempting conclusion to reach, considering how his body is still reacting towards Riku, but Tenn still remembers the look Riku gave him two weeks ago.

That look of regret...and fear.

Tenn knows that Riku is not lying. That Tenn really is free from his influence. So why is it that he’s still like this?

“I’m going to get some fresh air,” he announces to Anesagi, “I’ll be in the photoshoot studio when it’s our turn.”

Anesagi waves her manicured nails at him, her eyes glued to her phone. “I trust you not to lose track of time, Tenn.”

“I won’t.”

‘Get some fresh air’ is what he said, but in the end, Tenn’s feet take him to the photoshoot area as if on autopilot. He lingers back, careful not to be seen as he slips past the staff and any wandering IDOLiSH7 member. The group is already done with their session and Tenn overhears one of the staff that TRIGGER’s turn will start in 15 minutes after a quick break, so maybe it’s not a bad thing that he’s already here.

Is what he tells himself, anyway.

In truth, Tenn knows deep down inside why he finds himself here. He might try to deny it, but the growing fire in his veins reminds him of what he is, and what he currently needs. And even though he’s free from Riku’s compulsion, it’s as if his body doesn’t recognize this fact and keeps bringing him to the one person he wants to see.

_What is...happening to me?_

It doesn’t take Tenn long to find him. He sees Riku standing alone by the cameras, looking at his phone. The heavy coat is still draped over his shoulders and from this angle, Tenn just notices the way his hair is slicked back. His expression is unsmiling but also not serious as he focuses on the screen of his phone. Riku looks…

Riku looks incredibly handsome like this, and Tenn finds himself taking an involuntary step forward before he realizes what he’s doing.

The moment he does, without lifting his head, Riku’s gaze slides to the side to glance at him.

Fuck. Riku looks so _attractive_ with that expression on his face that it makes Tenn’s throat go dry. The fire in his veins is more noticeable than before and he could feel his fangs lengthening by a small fraction. He’s so hungry and Riku’s right there and Tenn _knows_...He knows that if he so much just asks for it, Riku would be more than happy to give it to him.

Compulsion or not, Tenn wants -

Riku lifts his head and smiles brilliantly at him, his hand raising into a wave. Tenn smiles back and is about to call out to him when -

There is a faint smell of flowers and a brush of brown hair against his shoulder before he registers the woman standing close to Riku. Riku is smiling at her, his eyes twinkling as he listens to whatever the woman is saying to him. The woman has her hand on Riku’s shoulder, slowly sliding down to rest on his forearm.

Tenn is shocked still.

...Who is she?

Who is this woman? Why is she so close to Riku? Why is she touching him?

Why is Riku letting her?

Why is Riku smiling at her the way Riku would smile at him? Who is she _who is she_ _ **who is she -**_

There is a sudden overwhelming feeling threatening to burst out from his chest. Everything has gone silent save for the sound of Riku’s laughter mingling with the woman’s shy giggle. There is red creeping at the edge of his vision which zeroes onto the woman’s hand, still resting onto Riku’s arm.

Touching Riku like he belongs to her.

She doesn’t. She doesn’t _she doesn’t_ _**she doesn’t Riku belongs to -**_

His heart is beating so loud in his chest and his field of vision is completely red. He could do it if he wants to. Tenn isn’t human, after all. He’s weak from his lack of proper feeding but if he reaches out -

Reaches out and wrap his hands around the woman’s neck -

And -

Give it -

A twist -

[Kill her.]  
[Do not kill her.]

There is something warm under his fingers. He feels a brush of brown hair again when the woman turns her head. The smell of flowers is overwhelming now. Almost as overwhelming as the terrified look in her eyes the moment she registers what is happening.

He squeezes tighter. The woman’s skin is soft under his fingers. It makes tearing through it with his nails - now elongated into claws - so much easier.

“K-Kujou-s-san…” the woman chokes out. Something is clawing at his hands. Ah, it’s her fingers. “W-what -,”

He doesn’t stop squeezing. His entire field of vision is red. He hears a rush in his ears.

“S-stop -,”

Ah, the woman’s voice is irritating him. He curls back his upper lip to snarl at her, revealing his elongated fangs. He hears a startled gasp and the fingers clawing at his hands around her throat now. He keeps squeezing and squeezing just so he doesn’t need to hear her voice anymore.

“You shouldn’t touch what’s mine,” he hisses, “Stay away from him.”

The woman is thrashing in his hold. He hears screams and feels more hands trying to pull them apart. He doesn’t budge. His hands keep squeezing. He hears a shocked cry of his name. He thinks he recognizes those voices.

Gaku? Ryuu? His manager? It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters.

“Nanase-san!”

Tenn’s head snaps up just in time to see a staff pulling Riku away from the scene. “You shouldn’t be too close,” the staff cautions, “Kujou-san is -,”

_You’re wrong. I’m just trying to -,_

His grip on the woman’s throat tightens and the hands on him are pulling insistently. There is someone grabbing his shoulders. Someone holding his arm. Someone is shouting at him. It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters until this woman stops struggling. Stops screaming. Stops being near Riku.

He hears a loud static noise in his mind by the time the woman goes limp and crumples to the ground when Tenn unfurls his fingers. He is pulled back. There are more screams. More yells. Someone is crying out the woman’s name. She isn’t responding. She’s dead.

She’s dead. Tenn killed her.

In the midst of the chaos, he turns his head to look around the room. Searching and searching. He finally spots him behind two staff members.

Riku is looking right at him.

His younger brother is -

Smiling.

-

The room is a cold metal grey. It’s small enough to make him feel boxed in but all that barely matters to Tenn. He is looking out the metal bars when a police officer walks in. He could hear the metal keys jingling at his side as well as the sound of the man’s blood rushing in his veins. His hearing has always been too sharp for his own good. Perks of being an unnatural thing, he supposes.

“You have a visitor,” the man says gruffly, “Your first after a whole week. Congratulations.”

Has it been a week already? Tenn barely noticed.

He follows the officer dully, his gaze trained onto the floor. His shoes are really clean today. He must have not gone outside again. He’s surprised the officers here even gave him the option to do so. They must have seen worse.

Or they probably don’t care.

He enters a small room. There is a chair in front of him and it makes a loud scraping noise when he pulls it out before sitting on it. He could tell someone is in front of him from the other side of the glass. He wonders who it could be. Maybe it’s Gaku, to yell at him. Maybe it’s Ryuu, begging for an explanation. Heck, maybe it’s Anesagi. Or even Kujou.

Kujou. Tenn distantly wonders what happened to him.

“Tenn-nii.”

Tenn’s head snaps up. He scrambles off the chair, his hand pressing against the glass. For the first time in a week, his expression changes from the usual apathy to what looked like a mixture of surprise and joy.

“Riku,” he breathes, “Is it really you?”

Riku smiles. “The one and only. I’m sorry I couldn’t visit sooner. I wasn’t allowed to.” He shrugs. “You made big headlines, you know. Your members are still in shock over it. I think Anesagi-san even cried.”

Tenn doesn’t doubt she did. He doesn’t doubt the headlines. He doesn’t doubt the chaos he probably created.

Kujou Tenn, a top idol who murdered a staff member in a fit of rage.

He should have been horrified at what he’s done. But Tenn had spent his week in this detention center in a daze, watching the day pass by quietly. He had even forgotten his hunger in the midst of it all.

But now, Riku is here. His little brother is finally here.

“And you?” he asks, “Riku...what...has your feelings towards me changed?” His fingers curl against the glass window that separates them. “This time, would it be you who would leave me?”

At first, no one speaks.

Tenn watches as Riku subtly glances at the side where the police officer stands. He watches as his eyes glow a little red, watches as Riku’s lips part to speak. When he does, he feels the weight of Riku’s voice before he hears it.

His power as an exorcist, now on full display in front of Tenn.

 _“Leave,”_ Riku says, his voice sweet and soothing. “Police-san, leave us alone.”

Tenn hears the footsteps already fading away. Hears the jingle of the police officer’s keys growing softer and softer before it ends with a click of the door lock. He is now alone in the room. Riku is still looking at him.

Riku rises a little from his seat to lean closer towards Tenn, who couldn’t help but to do the same.

“I was so happy,” Riku breathes out, “The fact that you did that...even without my compulsion controlling you…” Riku smiles brightly. “Tenn-nii...you must really want me so much.”

Tenn shudders.

“Riku…” he whines, “I…”

He wants him. He wants his little brother. He wants Riku. Nothing else. No one else.

“I know, Tenn-nii,” his brother coos, “Don’t worry…”

He curls his hand against the glass window as if to cup Tenn’s cheek. Tenn subconsciously leans in, as if leaning into his brother’s touch.

They lean closer. Their lips would have touched if it weren’t for the glass that separates them.

“I’ll get you out of here,” Riku promises, “And then...we can be together forever.”

“Just the two of us?” Tenn asks with some sort of wonder.

Riku smiles. Softly. Gently. Just for him.

“Yes. Just the two of us,” Riku promises.

[BAD END 3]

[CLICK HERE TO START FROM THE BEGINNING]

Tenn can’t.

Why is he even thinking of such a thing? He’s so horrified with himself, to even consider the idea -

Oh but,

The woman is still touching Riku. She’s leaning in closer now. Shameless, shameless, shameless who does she think she is…?

He takes another step forward. It would be so easy. He just needs to -

[Kill her.]

_[Kill her.]_   
[Do not kill her.]

Tenn pulls his hand back again. He musn’t. He shouldn’t. This isn’t him.

He hears another soft giggle. The woman tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, looking shy. Riku is beaming down at her.

_Another hot flash of anger settles in his chest._

_Just give in, Kujou Tenn._

_It’s what you are._

_She’s touching what is yours -_

_**Mine.** _

__Another step forward. Any closer now and Tenn could just -_ _

_**[Kill her.]** _

_**[Kill her.]** _

_**[Kill her Kill her.]** _   
[Do not kill her.]

_**[Kill her now.]** _

_**[Kill her!!]** _

Tenn lets out a strangled gasp, stumbling away from the scene like he had just been struck by hot iron. Riku looks up from his conversation with the woman then and finally catches his eyes but by then, Tenn is already too far gone for him to respond to Riku’s call of his name.

Tenn tears through the crowd, ducking his head to avoid people seeing his glowing red eyes and his elongated fangs which rest on his bottom lip. His heart is pounding and the sound of blood rushing is loud in his ears. He hears startled gasps and shouts from the staff when he had to push some of them aside in a desperate attempt to get away.

What was that? What were those thoughts that plagued his mind like a disease? Him, killing a person? For seemingly no reason at all?

No, his inner voice mocks him, You very well know the reason behind them.

He had never felt such a strong and dark possessiveness take over him like that. Tenn doesn’t think he even remembers the last time he felt a similar feeling like that in general. How many times has he seen Riku with both the female and male staff fawning and tending to him? He’s an idol - it’s to be expected that he has people flock around him in general. How many times has he seen Riku’s members slinging an arm around his shoulder or ruffling his hair or smiling at him like he’s their sun and felt nothing out of the ordinary?

_Zero._

There is that voice again. Tenn stumbles into an empty green room and closes the door behind him before sliding down to the floor. He is breathing heavily, the heat in his blood driving him insane.

 _Zero,_ the voice says again.

Tenn lets out a gasp, his fingers tangled in his hair as he tries to force down those feelings. The feelings he has long buried, time and time again. Feelings he had been too ashamed to admit.

Feelings that surface every time people gets too close to his younger brother - when their hands linger in his hair for a second too longer or when they’re touching him too much or when they’re looking at him too often, too close, too much -

Such dirty feelings that Tenn hid all this time, and he’s doing such a good job at it until -

Until -

Tenn doesn’t know how long Riku had put him under his compulsion, but it’s long enough to allow these dirty feelings to resurface freely. To allow his body to react more honestly and for his mask of perfection to crack to reveal something more twisted - suitable for a demon such as himself. He accused Riku of taking advantage of him, but in reality, all Riku did was -

Reveal what was already inside of him all along.

There is a knock on the door, breaking Tenn from his reverie.

“Tenn-nii?”

Speak of the devil.

“Don’t come in!” Tenn yells, “D-don’t come near me right now.”

There is a stretched out silence following his words. Tenn could tell Riku is still there. He could still hear the sound of his breathing and the way his heart pounds steadily in his chest.

“People are worried about you,” Riku says, his voice slightly muffled from the door that separates them, “Are you alright?” A pause. “I saw, you know,” he continues in a more hushed voice, “I saw your eyes and your fangs. I...I can smell the heat in your blood. Are you...are you hungry?”

Tenn grits his teeth, which are now sharp on his tongue. It hurts, but not as much as the way his pride is now shattered.

“I’m no longer under your compulsion, Riku,” he says roughly, “You can’t make me -,”

He cuts himself off. What is he even saying? Of course Riku can make him. That was how his powers of compulsion worked in the first place. Riku’s one of the best in the Nanase clan of exorcists, while Tenn is stuck with his curse to become a dirty being that relies on sex to gain strength. He doesn’t have much of that now. He probably did when he was regularly having sex with Riku under his younger brother’s compulsion, but that’s no longer the case and he could feel his body experiencing a withdrawal already.

He’s becoming addicted and it’s not even just towards sex in general. His body is becoming addicted to -

“I won’t do that,” Riku says quietly, unaware of Tenn’s state of mind, “I promised you I’d stop. I...I know I’ve hurt you enough.”

Tenn squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a shaky breath. Tenn cannot doubt Riku’s words. He doesn’t know the reason behind it, but sitting there on the floor as he listens to Riku, he could tell instantly that his brother isn’t lying. It’s a reckless thing to do, relying solely on his intuition like this, but here he was, doing it anyway.

So if Riku isn’t lying, then isn’t the one left with these dirty feelings...just Tenn?

He rises to his feet and turns around. Placing a hand on the doorknob, he twists it before pulling the door open. Riku slowly comes into view and the first thing he noticed is that the heavy coat on his shoulder is now gone. His vibrant red hair is wind-swept like he had been running away and his eyes widen a little when Tenn’s hand shoots out and grabs the front of Riku’s jacket to pull him close.

Tenn might have found satisfaction in the way Riku makes a sound of surprise when Tenn kisses him deeply, but he’s too buried deep in his feelings to really notice.

It doesn’t take long for Riku to respond. Stumbling back into the room, Tenn hears the sound of the door being kicked shut before he feels hands cupping his face and the warm wet heat that is Riku’s tongue that slips past his lips. The kiss is dizzyingly hot and Tenn could already feel his knees losing strength. The heat in his blood is growing stronger and stronger and he lets out a muffled moan when Riku nips his bottom lip with his teeth -

With as much force as he could muster, he pushes his hands against Riku’s chest and stumbles back, breaking the kiss with a loud smack. His back hits the wall and Tenn would have noticed the pain if he wasn’t too focused on covering his mouth and looking at Riku with mortification.

“Tenn-nii,” Riku tries, his hands reaching out. His expression is full of pain. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to -,”

“I want you,” Tenn blurts out, “The one who is filled with dirty desires now is not you...It’s me.”

“...Tenn-nii,” Riku says, his tone filled with disbelief.

Tenn doesn’t blame him. It is incredibly shameful for him to say those words - to allow the feelings he had long buried deep to resurface. To allow himself to become vulnerable in front of his brother, when in reality, he shouldn’t do such a thing. Riku is powerful. He is weak. If he so much wants to, Riku could take advantage of him again and have him bend to fit his every desires and -

Now, Tenn might even let him.

He hears footsteps drawing near and finds himself bracing for whatever Riku is about to say to him. To call him disgusting. Dirty. A whore. No different than the being Riku had previously shaped him to be through his powers.

What he doesn’t expect is for Riku to wrap his arms around him before pulling him close. He lets out an undignified squeak in surprise, his hands flying up in reflex. It isn’t until he hears a shuddering breath that he realizes that Riku is speaking to him.

“Tenn-nii, I…” He feels a smile against his shoulder. “Your words make me feel so happy.”

“R-Riku…” Tenn grips the material of Riku’s jacket. “M-my feelings...you don’t think they’re dirty? I..I..” He swallows the lump in his throat. “Two weeks ago, I got angry at you for taking advantage of me but in reality, I-I...When I saw you with that woman, I don’t know why, I just -,”

“Shh,” Riku says, “I know. I understand.” He releases Tenn to look at him, his expression tender. “We’re made for each other after all. You and me...we belong to one another. Just as I desire you, you…”

Maybe Tenn’s making an expression that indicated the hesitation he feels, but Riku must have noticed it anyway because he’s already stepping back, though his hands are still a steady weight on Tenn’s arms.

“I…” Riku swallows, and when he speaks again, his voice is soft and uncertain, “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to. I promised you that and I won’t break it again.” He searches Tenn’s face. “Tenn-nii...do you want...to be with me?”

Tenn stares at Riku, the lump in his throat returning.

“I…”

[Accept Riku]  
[Reject Riku]

“R-Riku…” Tenn’s fingers find themselves buried in the front of Riku’s jacket again. The boy looks at Riku with a trembling gaze, his red eyes glowing brighter than ever before. “I want you, Riku. I want you so much. I c-can’t...I can’t deny that any longer.” He makes a choked sound. “Please don’t look at anyone else, Riku. I can’t have that. You’re mine, Riku, as much as I am yours so -,”

He tugs the jacket to pull Riku closer. “So please...take me again, Riku. Take me and don’t let me go. Don’t look at anyone else -,”

“Tenn-nii!” As if unable to hold it in anymore, Riku is the first to cup Tenn’s face and kiss him again, his lips parting Tenn’s to deepen it.

This time, Tenn lets him. This time, Tenn no longer pushes Riku away.

It feels familiar, kissing Riku like this. Tenn feels himself already melting into it, as if his body memorizes the way it fits perfectly against Riku’s. He could feel Riku’s tongue already slipping past his lips to slide against Tenn’s own tongue and the wet and hot sensation of their tongues tangling with each other is so dizzying that Tenn feels his knees go weak again.

He feels himself falling, and it is only due to the fact that Riku’s arm immediately wraps around his waist to hold him steady that Tenn doesn’t hit the ground. Riku kisses him still, pressing closer against him, his hand carding through Tenn’s hair.

Tenn makes a sound - a mixture between a moan and a sigh. He makes many other sounds, especially when Riku breaks off the kiss to mouth along Tenn’s jawline, wetting the skin there with the saliva on his lips.

“Tenn-nii.” Riku’s voice is rough and so, so attractive. “I want you.”

“Mmph,” Tenn nods, “I want you too, Riku. I don’t want to push you away anymore.”

“Tenn-nii.” Riku’s hold on him tightens. “Tenn-nii, Tenn-nii, Tenn-nii.”

Tenn drowns in the way Riku calls his name - embraces in the way it completes and overwhelms him at the same time, like an ocean wave that crashes onto him unexpectedly. Tenn’s lips find Riku’s again and they’re kissing deeper and harder and all Tenn could think is Riku, Riku, Riku and the heat in his blood is growing stronger and stronger -

“Riku,” Tenn gasps, “I want you but I...the photoshoot...they’ll look for us…”

Riku groans and it sends heat right to Tenn’s groin. He’s too far gone now. He’s too far along to be saved. Not that he even wants to be.

“Tonight,” Riku murmurs against Tenn’s lips, “Your dorm...are you alone...will anyone be there…?”  
“Gaku and Ryuu -hngh~!” Tenn gasps when Riku sucks on the small patch of skin on his throat, “They have schedules until late at night and w-won’t return until the next day. You c-can…”

“I’ll come over,” Riku says, his voice husky and deep, “I’ll come over and then, we can -,”

“Mmph,” Tenn nods eagerly, “Then, we can -,”

They can be together. Just them and only them. Properly this time, with no powers of compulsion binding them. Just their desires and an emotion Tenn might even call -

Love.

-

The schedule felt so slow that it nearly drove Tenn insane. With each passing second, the heat that flows through his body only grows and when Riku teased him by brushing their hands together during the group’s shared photoshoot, Tenn barely resisted the urge to jump Riku right then and there.

But still...without the power of compulsion binding Tenn and instead, being driven by his own honesty and desires, Tenn’s emotions feel much realer, much more freeing. When Riku winked at him when the camera was not on them, Tenn genuinely felt excited and relished in the butterflies in his stomach and the sparks that ran up his spine.

His younger twin brother. His Riku. All his. No one else’s.

When they finally... _finally_ reach Ryuu’s apartment later that night, when the rest of TRIGGER are already at their next schedule location and the rest of IDOLiSH7 retired to their dorm for the night, the pair of twins barely make it past the front door before Tenn practically throws himself at Riku, hooking his arms around Riku’s neck and capturing his lips into a hungry open-mouthed kiss.

With no one around except for them, Tenn allows himself to lose control and truly give into his nature as an incubus. His fangs nick Riku’s bottom lip as they kiss and the edges of his vision is almost as red as Riku’s hair. His skin feels incredibly hot and it’s like he couldn’t get close to his brother fast enough.

Riku is more than willing to reciprocate, laughing breathlessly into the kiss as they stumble their way to Tenn’s bedroom, which thankfully is on the same floor as the living space, their mouths barely leaving each other the entire way.

“So eager,” Riku murmurs against Tenn’s lips, “Tenn-nii, you’re so eager for me.”

“You’re impatient too, Riku,” Tenn answers with a breathless giggle, “You’re already taking my clothes off.”

“I want to quickly _feel_ you. Tenn, don’t you want the same?”

The tone of Riku’s voice has almost an immediate effect on Tenn. Maybe it’s the way he growls out the words, or the way his gaze seems to darken with heat when he says them, or the way his touch seems to brand itself onto Tenn’s skin. Or maybe it’s just Riku and Tenn is finally being honest with how much he wants this person.

Tenn lets out a breathy moan, the heat in his blood too much to bear. Riku is so close and is all his and there is nothing else in between and Tenn is so hungry.

 _“Riku,”_ Tenn breathes out, “I want you so much. Please take me right now. _Please_ , I can’t bear it any longer.”

And maybe it’s in his blood or the curse that turns him into this dirty being, but the moment Riku gives him a certain look as a response to his words, Tenn lets out another whine and moves to kiss Riku again, his hips already rolling dirtily against his brother. He’s so eager, so desperate to be near him. He doesn’t want any more barriers. No more buried feelings. No more powers to force these emotions out of him.

Just Riku. Just his younger brother whom he desires so fucking much.

“Tenn-nii, you impatient creature,” Riku groans after reluctantly tearing his lips away from the kiss, “But then again so am I.”

Tenn barely notices the way Riku claws at his clothes, because he’s too busy clawing at Riku’s. He lifts his arms almost eagerly to let Riku slide off his shirt, and he shimmies down his boxers along with his pants until he is stripped completely bare in front of Riku. Riku still has his boxers on and Tenn would have loved to take those off too but he’s too preoccupied with the sensation of Riku’s bare skin underneath his fingertips, just as Riku’s hot touches trail on his.

Riku is already pinning him against the wall, one leg in between Tenn’s knees and there is a brush against Tenn’s already hardening cock that shoots sparks of electricity up his spine. He moans loudly and prettily, throwing his head back and exposing the long arch of his throat. Riku is quick to take advantage of it, moving to mouth along his throat before sucking the skin there.

One of his hands sneaks downwards and Tenn jolts violently when Riku wraps his fingers around Tenn’s cock and _strokes._

“H-hngh!” Tenn cries out, “R-Riku...hn, that feels so g-good.”

“I know, Tenn-nii.” Riku’s voice even sounds a bit smug. “I know all your weak points by now. Like here.” His lips graze that spot beneath Tenn’s left ear, causing the boy to shudder. “And here.” His free hand moves to brush Tenn’s nipples. “But you’re the most honest here. You make the prettiest sounds for me, Tenn-nii.” Tenn moans again, unrestrained and dirty, when Riku begins stroking him again, his hips bucking into Riku’s touch.

“Riku…” Tenn sobs, “Riku, m-more. Please, I-I…” His elongated nails dig into Riku’s shoulder and it might have hurt but Riku doesn’t say anything. In fact, he seems to be encouraged by this, his hand moving faster and faster that Tenn is quickly reduced into a sobbing mess in Riku’s arms.

“Riku, Riku, Riku,” Tenn babbles, “T-too much, if you continue to that, I -hm~!- won’t last a-any l-longer.” His knees are already threatening to give out and if Riku is that determined to drive him over the edge, Tenn doesn’t doubt that he can be quickly undone by his hands alone. “W-wait,” he gasps, “I-I want to give you pleasure too, Riku.” He lightly touches Riku’s shoulder. “L-let me do something in return.”

Despite the dark heat simmering in Riku’s gaze that spikes Tenn’s arousal just by looking at it, his eyes are tender when he hears Tenn’s words.

“Only if you want to, Tenn-nii,” he says.

Tenn bops his head. “I want to. Please let me, Riku.”

Riku kisses Tenn lightly on the lips. “Okay, sweetheart.”

The nickname sends fluttering feelings down Tenn’s stomach and for the first time since they’ve begun, Tenn is suddenly feeling a little shy. He flushes hard, ducking his head to avoid Riku’s gaze. “I...I’m not as skilled as Riku, so I might not be no good, but I -,”

He is stopped by a tap on his cheek and he turns to look at Riku, who is now shaking his head at him.

“It’s Tenn-nii,” Riku says. His hands around Tenn feel hot. “I’m sure you’ll be amazing.”

“R-Riku, I…”

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Tenn sinks to his knees, his hands fumbling for the waistband of Riku’s boxers. He hesitates for only a split second before he pulls the waistband down and he nearly does a double take at the sight that awaits him.

Now free from its constraints, Riku’s cock is flushed against his stomach and the only word that Tenn could come up with to describe it is _big._ It is definitely bigger than Tenn’s, even more so in its current state; hard and flushed red with pre-cum leaking from the tip. He nervously reaches out to hold it in his hand. It is a considerable weight on his palm and feels warm under his touch. He sees a hint of hair at the base and Tenn might be turning a little weird, but seeing Riku’s cock and holding it in his hands like this is already making his mouth water and he imagines what it’s like to have it in his mouth.

So he tucks some strands of his hair behind his ear and moves to do just that - wraps his lips around the head of Riku’s cock and pushes down until he feels something brush against the back of his throat.

Tenn distantly remembers sucking Riku off before but he had been under Riku’s compulsion then and the memories are fuzzy at best. But having Riku’s cock in his mouth, it feels like a rush of memories to his head and he is instantly reminded how good it makes him feel. The full feeling in his mouth, the way his lips don't quite fit the entirety of it, and how it hurts yet also feels so damn good when he takes Riku so deep that he could have choked if he had a gag reflex.

He hears a hiss and hands burying in his hair, so he knows Riku is feeling something, too.

 _“Fuck.”_ Riku’s fingers continue to tangle in his hair, pulling onto it a little. “Your mouth feels _amazing._ ”

Encouraged by Riku’s words, Tenn keeps going, bopping his head up and down Riku’s hard length. He runs his tongue along the skin, swirling over the tip before he sucks on the head. His hand masses Riku’s balls, feeling the shape of it and the hair that tickles his palm. Every so often, Riku’s hips buck at Tenn’s ministrations and Tenn feels a surge of dark satisfaction of being able to make Riku react in such a way. That as much as Riku can drive him over the edge, Tenn can affect him similarly as well.

It arouses him more, and his free hand subconsciously drifts up to wrap around his own cock, stroking it fervently as he continues to suck Riku off.

“D-darling,” Riku says hoarsely, the nickname rolling off his tongue and straight to Tenn’s groin, “You’re so eager, but I don’t want to come just yet.”

He taps Tenn’s cheek again and Tenn takes that as a sign to stop. His lips leave Riku’s cock with a loud pop and he peers at Riku from underneath his eyelashes. He wonders how he looks to Riku now, with his lips swollen and wet with drool and his cheeks flushed red. He wonders if he looks enticing to Riku just as much as Riku is to him. He wonders if he’s the only one currently feeling hunger, or is Riku looking at him in that way an indication that this is not the case.

“Riku,” Tenn whines breathily, “I want you now. P-please, I can’t take it anymore.” He shakily stands up before leaning heavily against Riku, grinding his hips against his brother shamelessly. “You don’t need to prepare me. You know, don’t you? I’m always ready for you?” He takes one of Riku’s hands and brings it towards his entrance, hissing when Riku inserts one finger in. “H-hn~! S-see? I’m already sucking you in. I w-want you, Riku.”

He sounds like a whore - dirty and wanton and shameless as he grinds like a dog against his own brother who leisurely fingers him at Tenn’s prompting - but he’s so hard and desperate and _hungry_ that he no longer gives a damn. He wonders if he felt the same way under Riku’s compulsion, but he is glad that at least now, these feelings are no longer forced out of him. He’s glad that his mind is clear to remember every second of this, every inch of his desire for Riku and have Riku look at no one else but him.

It’s a twisted kind of love, perhaps - maybe one that Tenn could even call obsession - but he knows deep inside his heart that Riku belongs to him just as Tenn belongs to Riku.

“Riku, you don’t need to be gentle. P-please...take me right now.”

That seems to tear the last shred of Riku’s self-control. He hears a deep growl before Tenn is roughly pushed to the ground. Distantly, Tenn is glad for the carpeted floor because his head would have hurt otherwise, but that thought is quickly gone from his mind when Riku hooks his legs onto his shoulders before caging Tenn under him with his arms at his side. Tenn has a split second to register the sound of Riku’s harsh breathing before he feels something hard and throbbing lined up against his entrance.

Riku’s cock thrusts into him hard, tearing out a strangled cry from Tenn’s throat.

“H-hngh-!”

Riku’s cock quickly fills him up to his hilt and Tenn is suddenly so full and the shape of Riku’s cock rubs against his walls and hits him in all the right places that as much as the sudden intrusion into him hurts, it feels so maddeningly good that Tenn’s hands move to claw Riku’s back, his back arching off the floor. Maybe it’s his incubus biology helping him along, but Tenn is filled with the need to take Riku deeper and for Riku to fill him up more and more -

“Riku,” he cries brokenly, “M-move, _please!_ I want it, I want it so badly!”

Riku chuckles, his voice rough. “Tenn-nii, I haven’t even done anything and you’re already like this. You’re like a little whore.”

The word is demeaning but it only serves to send more heat into Tenn’s blood. He nods eagerly, rolling his hips against Riku and gasping when the movement causes Riku’s cock to rub along his walls again. “Mm-hm~! I just want you so badly, Riku. It’s driving me insane. I’m so hungry. Fuck me, Riku, please.” A sob rises out of his chest. “I don’t care if I look dirty or if you turn me into a whore. Riku, fuck me…”

He feels lips pressing against his forehead. Even in moments like these, Riku makes the time to be tender.

“Okay, my little darling,” Riku says, “I’ll give you what you want.”

Tenn whines when Riku begins to pull out, only to let out a choked scream when Riku slams into him again.

He does this over and over again, making sure to hit Tenn in all the right places. Tenn lost count of how many times Riku’s cock brushes against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine each time. He curls his legs around Riku’s waist as if to trap him there, babbled words and slurred attempts of calling out Riku’s names spilling out from his lips as tears run down his cheeks.

It hurts but it also feels so damn good. It’s too much. It’s not enough. Tenn is a mess of feelings, a tangled web of emotions and everytime Riku thrusts into him, Tenn sees stars in his vision and spills out more nonsense from his mouth.

“Tenn-nii, my little whore,” Riku growls as he continues to slam into Tenn, “You feel so _tight_ around me. No matter how many times I’ve fucked you, it’s like your body is made for my own twisted pleasure.”

“Mhm~!” Tenn digs his nails into Riku’s forearm. “R-Riku, too. You feel so good. You make me feel so full, a-ah!” His hands reach up to cup Riku’s face, taking his brother slightly by surprise by the sudden gesture. “You w-won’t do this with anyone else, right? Only me, right? R-Riku, you can’t look at anyone else! N-no one can have you, okay?”

No one can have his little brother. Not that female staff. Not his fans. Not his bandmates. Just Tenn. Only Tenn. He can only look at Tenn. Touch only him. He’s Tenn’s, no one else.

Riku lets out a breathless chuckle. “Of course, Tenn-nii. I’m only yours. Just as you are mine, hm?”

Tenn smiles brilliantly at him. “Uh-huh, Riku! Only yours~!”

They lean over to kiss each other messily, with tongues and teeth and their lips moving desperately and urgently against one another. Riku tastes sweet as honey with some saltiness of his sweat. Tenn wonders how he tastes like to Riku. He wonders if he’s just as addicting as Riku.

“Mm-!” Tenn moans high and clear when Riku changes the angle and picks up the pace. His hand reaches to stroke his cock, eager to chase the pleasure that steadily builds up. His fangs are fully elongated now, dripping with saliva, and he’s sure that his eyes now shine bright red. The smell of his arousal is thick in the room, along with the smell of sex and the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin. It’s all so lewd and erotic and terribly obscene, and like the demon he is born as, Tenn basks in it.

He is on his back again, his legs spread open wide as Riku fucks him. Tenn continues to stroke his cock while his other hand fondles his nipples, drowning himself in as much pleasure as possible. He makes all sorts of sounds, and everytime he does, the dark heat in Riku’s gaze intensifies.

“Look at you,” Riku growls, “Touching yourself like this while I fuck you. So eager to feel good, hm? So eager to be my little sex doll?”

“I’ll be whatever Riku wants,” Tenn giggles coyly, his words cut off by another moan when Riku hits him deeper, “I’ll be your whore, your warm hole to fuck, your pretty little sex doll to please you whenever - hn~! - you w-want.”

Riku groans. “Tenn-nii, you say the most wonderful things.”

“R-Riku…” The heat in his blood is unbearable. “I-I’m close. I w-want to come~!”  
“Okay, Tenn-nii. You’ve been so good, so let’s come together okay?” Riku says roughly, “Tenn-nii, I love you -”

“Mmh~!” Tenn nods his head fervently. “I love you too, R-Riku - h-ah!”

Tenn comes first, his release shooting out in white ropes into the air before landing onto his chest and face. His body arches at the intensity of it, his vision turning white briefly when his eyes roll slightly to the back of his head, his mouth open to let out a choked cry. His hole clenches down onto Riku as he rides his orgasm, and Riku comes into him shortly after. Tenn feels something warm spurting into him and Riku continues to thrust into him messily while Tenn clenches down onto him, as if both of them are eager to milk each other’s release as much as possible.

Riku kisses him a while later, smiling against Tenn’s lips. “You’re so good to me, Tenn-nii.”

“Mm…” Tenn kisses him slowly and deeply, taking his time to taste Riku on his tongue. “Just as you are to me, Riku. My Riku…”

“Yes, I’m all yours, Tenn-nii.”

Tenn finds some dark satisfaction at the sound of surprise Riku makes when Tenn suddenly pushes Riku onto his back before climbing on top of him to straddle his hips.

“Riku…” he purrs, “I’m still so hungry.” The red in his eyes grows more intense and the cloying smell of his arousal doesn’t fade. He’s already hardening again as he rolls his hips against Riku. “Riku...you’ll feed me, right? I’m your little whore. Make me feel good. Only me, okay? No one else.”

Tenn loves Riku. It takes him so long to admit this but he loves Riku. His love isn’t pure like he thinks it is. It’s twisted and possessive and dirty in every sense of the word and it takes Riku’s repeated compulsion on him for him to finally allow his feelings to surface until they’re all laid bare for Riku to see.

Riku smiles. He reaches out to caress Tenn’s cheek. “Okay, sweetheart. I’ll make you feel good, okay? You’re mine, only mine.”

It’s fine for Tenn to love him this way, because Riku feels the same.

[TWISTED END]

[CLICK TO START FROM THE BEGINNING]

Tenn pushes Riku away, stumbling back as he does.

“I can’t.” Tenn holds his head, his eyes squeezing shut. “I can’t-!”

“Tenn-nii -,”

“Stay away from me, Riku,” Tenn begs, “Please...don’t come any closer. My feelings...these desires...the fact that I can’t stop them, I-I...I-!”

He’s trembling all over and he feels so disgusting. Why is he like this? Why does he exist? Why must he bear such a shameful curse? Why must he have such dirty feelings for his own brother? Tenn can’t handle this. He needs to run. He can’t stay here, not with Riku so close -

“Tenn-nii,” Riku tries again, “Tenn-nii, please calm down. I -,”

“Stay away!” Tenn screams, and it’s much louder than usual. He hears his voice distort just as his field of vision becomes red again. His fangs pierce the skin of his bottom lip, just as his elongated nails dig into his palms. He’s dirty. He’s dirty. He shouldn’t exist. Riku shouldn’t be near him -

Everything suddenly comes to a standstill.

He hears nothing. Sees nothing except for the worried expression on his beloved brother’s face.

“I need to leave,” Tenn whispers, “Riku, I...I need to leave.”

Riku’s brows furrow. “Wait, I don’t understand -,”

He doesn’t hear the rest of Riku’s sentence. He’s already running out of the room.

-

He doesn’t know how long it has been since then.

“Tenn?”

Tenn tiredly looks up. Kujou stands by the doorway, looking at Tenn calmly.

“I heard you call for me,” Kujou says, striding into the room. Tenn doesn’t say anything when the man sits on the mattress beside him. He doesn’t say anything when Kujou’s gloved hands reach out to caress his face. He does not say a word about the clinical expression on Kujou’s face as the man pushes him down onto the bed, placing himself in between Tenn’s legs. “You’re hungry again.”

It is not a question.

Kujou’s lips are cold when he kisses along Tenn’s jawline. The man doesn’t complain when Tenn barely makes a sound. Barely gives any sort of reaction unless it is drawn out from him subconsciously. These days when he’s hungry, Tenn just lets his instincts take control, but it is during those times he allows his mind to drift so he’s not fully aware of what he’s doing.

It doesn’t really matter anyway. Even when he moans when Kujou touches him a certain way, his legs wrapping around his guardian’s waist tighter, the man still goes about his act with as much clinical dispassion as a doctor would. It doesn’t matter if he does it with Kujou now. It only matters if it’s -

“Thinking about Riku-kun again?” Kujou asks. The name jolts Tenn back to reality. For a second, his mask slips and Kujou catches a glimpse of the panic in Tenn’s eyes. “I’m surprised you would let me touch you like this after all this time...but it seems that you’d rather have me than your own brother, wouldn’t you?”

Kujou smiles, cold and calm, like the surface of a tranquil sea just before a typhoon strikes. “Doing it with me is less dirty than your desires to be held by your brother, hm?”

“Kujou-san…” Tenn turns his head to the side, his eyes squeezed shut. “Please don’t mention his name. Please...just get on with it.”

Kujou chuckles. “Your wish is my command, Tenn.”

When Kujou continues his ministrations, Tenn stares at the ceiling, allowing his body to take over and his mind to drift. He doesn’t think about anything else other than the necessity to feed. He refuses to think about anything else. He doesn’t think of his bandmates, who are no doubt worrying at his sudden change of behavior this past few weeks, growing more and more distant. He doesn’t think about the disappointed faces of his manager when Tenn went missing the day of the schedule, only to find him back in his old home hiding behind Kujou and refusing to see anyone that entire day. He doesn’t think of Kujou’s touches, even if they draw out reactions from him, from his shudders to his sighs.

He especially doesn’t think of Riku, who he hasn’t contacted since that day he rejected him.

When Kujou finally pushes into him, Tenn allows himself to let out a broken moan, grasping at the mattress and grinding his hips to feel more of that pain-pleasure. He squeezes his eyes shut and does not - _refuses_ to - see the way his phone lights up on his bedside table.

Signalling another would-be missed call from Riku.

[BAD END 4]

[CLICK HERE TO START FROM THE BEGINNING]

It feels like eternity until Tenn speaks again.

“I… can’t stay,” Tenn whispers out, “I-I...Looking at you now, and knowing the truth about what you did to me, it’s too much to bear, Riku.” Tenn grips the blanket tighter around himself as his eyes begin to water again. “My head’s a mess and I don’t know what to think and if I stay around you, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

The truth is, Riku had expected this - it’s inevitable almost, considering the severity of his actions - but hearing it straight from Tenn’s lips still hurts a lot. His heart still feels like breaking into half or even shattering into tiny pieces that could not be put together.

He still wishes for the ground to swallow him out from existence, though he deserves such words from Tenn.

“Do you want to leave?” Riku asks once more even though he already knows the answer.

“P-please let me go,” Tenn says with a shuddering breath, “At least for now...I don’t want to see you.”

At least for now, he said, like the words held a certain promise that they will one day meet again. Riku doesn’t dare to hold onto such a fleeting hope. Perhaps Tenn, even in his current state, is trying to soften the blow for Riku because he’s a kind big brother who took care of Riku before everything went wrong. Or perhaps Riku is just fooling himself with this reasoning as a last ditch attempt to comfort himself.

To tell himself that his beloved Tenn-nii doesn’t completely hate him.

Riku smiles at Tenn, though it is small and the edges tremble. “Okay, Tenn-nii. I will let you go.”

He exhales a breath, opening his mouth to seal the final nail on the coffin.

“If Tenn-nii wishes for it, we don’t ever need to see each other again.”

-

In the end, a month flies by just like that.

After Riku said those words to Tenn, he had watched Tenn quietly asking to borrow the shower and waited patiently as his brother spent an entire hour in there. When he came out, Riku could see patches of red skin, like it had been scrubbed raw. He made no move to touch nor look at Tenn as his brother got dressed and did not protest when Tenn told him to not see him off at the door.

That was the last time he saw him, and true to his words, Riku did not contact Tenn, nor did Tenn ever contact him in return.

Riku tells himself he deserves it - a punishment for everything that he had done to Tenn - and even considers himself lucky because it could have gone worse. It hurts now, but Riku knows it could hurt even more. Sometimes, he wonders if he’s being punished enough or is fate mocking him by withholding the true punishment for him until a later time; perhaps when it deems Riku to finally be at his weakest.

He tries not to show it on his face, but he has a feeling that his friends noticed his general agitation. He doesn’t pretend to not notice the concern on their faces, nor the missed calls or texts from the rest of TRIGGER demanding to know what is going on. Riku had smiled wryly when he received the first text from Gaku the night Riku let Tenn go.

Tenn came home really upset. I heard he was with you today. Did something happen?

A lot happened, so much so that Riku doesn’t even know where to begin. So he never answers their texts or calls, and Gaku, at least, seems to take it as a hint that Riku is definitely responsible for Tenn’s current mood.

In any case, a month passes by quietly.

It is a quiet afternoon when Riku is alone in his dorm. It is one of his rare day-offs and having no other plans, he stayed home. Riku is mindlessly flipping through the channels when it lands on a news broadcast and the first thing he sees is the familiar characters of Tenn’s name on the screen.

“TRIGGER’s centre announced that he will be taking a short hiatus from TRIGGER’s activities to focus on his health. He hopes his fans will continue to wait for him as he -,”

A hiatus?

Riku has an inkling of what caused it, but still, he couldn’t help but to worry. Is he sick? Did Riku’s powers on him affect him more than he thought he would? He should call him and make sure -

He halts his movements the moment his hand touches the smooth surface of his phone case.

Call him? Riku already promised he wouldn’t. At least, not until Tenn reaches out to him first. He shouldn’t. He had already broken so many promises. If he breaks this one, Tenn will never trust him again to even consider seeing him once more.

But still -

Riku curls his fingers into a tight fist, his expression full of conflict.

[Contact Tenn]  
[Do not contact Tenn]

Riku takes a deep breath.

At their current state of things, the worst thing that could happen is that Tenn never replies to him. He’s a month into this silence with his own twin brother - more silence could not kill him at this point. Or maybe it will. In any case, he wouldn’t know if he sits here and does nothing.

His fingers are trembling when he types his message.

_Tenn-nii, I saw the news...Are you okay?_

It’s funny almost the way Riku collapses back against the sofa after throwing his phone onto the cushion beside him. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest and for a moment, he feels the familiar feeling of regret creeping at the edges of his heart. He already sent the message. Technically, there is nothing else he can do now. He can’t take the message back.

His heart nearly jumps out of his chest when he hears his phone ring. He looks at the caller ID and does a double take. It...couldn’t be. He must be imagining things. He has to be. But there is no mistaking the name that is flashing across his phone screen.

_Tenn-nii._

It’s been a full minute and the phone is still ringing. Tenn is really calling him. With shaking hands, Riku reaches for the phone, swallowing heavily before he presses answer and brings the phone to his ear.

It is Tenn who speaks first.

_“...Riku.”_

“Tenn-nii,” Riku breathes. His voice catches in his throat and he ends up choking out Tenn’s name. “I-I...it’s really you.”

He hears a sigh from the other line. “It’s me.” There is a brief silence. “...How are you?”

“I’m doing fine!” Riku blurts out, “What about you, Tenn-nii? I saw the news and...you’re taking a hiatus? Are you okay? Are you sick anywhere?”

 _“Oh, that.”_ There is a sound of shuffling and another sigh. _“Physically, at least, I’m fine...I just wanted some time away from everything for a while. I learned the hard way that distracting myself with work doesn’t help things. At all, actually.”_

Riku doesn’t miss the implication of Tenn’s words. There is a new forming lump in his throat and his chest starts to hurt again.

“Tenn-nii…” he whispers, “I really am sorry for everything.”

 _“...I know.”_ Riku could hear the sound of Tenn’s soft breathing from the other line. _“I believe you, Riku. You kept your promise, after all.”_

Those words break whatever barrier Riku held up and he’s glad that they’re not speaking face-to-face because his vision is blurring fast and he could feel something wet trailing down his cheeks. Clutching the phone tighter, he crumples into himself on the sofa, a choked sob tearing itself out of his throat.

“Tenn-nii, I…” Riku says hoarsely, “I _miss_ you. I miss you and I want to see you so badly but I also hurt you so I don’t...I don’t deserve any of that. Even so, I…” He lets out another sob. “I’m just so happy to hear your voice again, Tenn-nii.”

There is a stretch of silence from the other line. Riku is beginning to think Tenn had hung up on him - and he hates himself now to the point that he wouldn’t even be surprised if Tenn actually did - but he hears another long sigh before Tenn speaks again.

 _“I haven’t quite figured out my feelings about all the things you did to me,”_ he says, _“And to be honest, thinking about it still hurts my heart. I don’t know if I can ever forgive you for it.”_

His words make Riku flinch but he doesn’t have the chance to apologize again because Tenn is already continuing to speak.

_“But I...you’re my little brother, Riku. And before the thing with Kujou-san, we had been inseparable. We’re the ones who know each other the best, after all. So it’s not like I can pretend to not know the reasons behind your actions. After all, I…”_

There is a pause.

 _“I miss you too, Riku,”_ Tenn says softly, _“The reason why I called you is because I wanted to hear your voice, too.”_

“T-Tenn-nii…”

“Hey, Riku…” Tenn clears his throat. “When I said I’ll be going on a hiatus, I really do mean it. I’ll probably leave Japan for a bit. Maybe for a month or so. See some old places. Be by myself for a while. Kujou-san won’t be coming with me. Neither will Gaku or Ryuu. It’s just me.”

“...I see.”

 _“That being said,”_ Tenn continues, _“...Do you want to meet tomorrow...before I leave the next day? If you have a free schedule, that is.”_

Riku’s eyes nearly bug out from their eye sockets. He could barely believe his ears.

“Y-you mean it?”

_“Only if you want to.”_

“I do! I really do, I -,” Riku takes a deep breath to steady himself. “I-I don’t have anything scheduled tomorrow so I-I...I’d love to see you again, Tenn-nii. At least once before you leave.”

_“Okay. I’ll text you the time and location.”_

“M-mph.” Riku hesitates. “See you then, Tenn-nii.”

_“Mm. See you then, Riku.”_

After Tenn hangs up and the dial tone echoes in Riku’s ears again, Riku pulls away his phone to look at it in disbelief.

He’s really seeing Tenn again.

He is really given another chance to see his brother again. He wonders if life is giving him one final mercy.

Either way, Riku would be a fool to waste it. Riku cradles the phone against his chest and smiles softly, the last of his tears rolling down his cheeks.

“See you then, Tenn-nii,” he murmurs.

-

The location Tenn sent him ends up being a cafe nearby TRIGGER’s dorm, which Riku knows to be inconspicuous that Tenn wouldn’t draw any more unnecessary attention on himself. After his announcement yesterday, Riku’s timeline was basically a mess. He had seen rabbitweets of speculations and expressions of worries. His bandmates had even checked on Riku to see if he was okay, to which he merely answered with a small smile and a dismissive wave of his hand.

He doesn’t have time to be caught up in all that right now. Today is his last chance to see Tenn before Tenn temporarily leaves Japan for an unknown length of time and he is not about to mess this one opportunity up.

He stands outside the cafe, checking his phone every now and often and adjusting his mask and hat so that no one recognizes him. He had peeked through the cafe windows and didn’t see Tenn, and is beginning to wonder if his brother is running late.

Riku is about to send Tenn a text message when he finally spots him. Tenn is standing a short distance away from him, looking as if he is in the middle of approaching Riku before he gets caught into a conversation. Riku’s eyes drink in the sight of his brother, from the way his hair shines softly in the sunlight to the arch of his throat to the way his sleeves seem to be a little long for his arms.

Has it really been a month since Riku had last seen him? He had gone five years without seeing his brother once in the past, but the difference between that and now is so staggering. He missed his brother after not seeing him in a month more than he did when they were separated for five years. Riku’s hand balls into a fist and he could feel tears gathering in his eyes.

How he truly misses Tenn. He wants to see him now. He wants to hear his voice again, just one more time before he leaves -

Until he sees the person in front of Tenn.

It's as if the world had come to a complete standstill the moment he sees Kujou standing there. The man is smiling at Tenn, his hand lifting to pat Tenn’s hair. Riku couldn’t hear what the man is saying to Tenn or what Tenn is saying back to him, but all of that barely matters anyway.

What matters is the way Kujou is touching Tenn so casually like Tenn belongs to him. Tenn is already swatting his hand away, his lips pulled into a frown, but Kujou is relentless. His fingers close around Tenn’s chin to jerk his face upwards, forcing Tenn to look at him.

Riku’s vision is slowly turning red.

What is Kujou doing? Why is he touching Tenn like that? He can’t. He doesn’t have the right to do that.

Riku feels a surge of hot anger coursing through his veins. His fingers twitch, their tips hot from the surge of power sparking through Riku’s veins.

The thing about Riku is that his emotions greatly influence his powers. The stronger he feels, the more powerful he becomes. His parents warned him to never let his emotions overpower him lest he wants to be overwhelmed by his own powers.

But seeing Tenn being touched like that...by Kujou of all people -

Riku could already feel his control slipping away. It would be so easy. Killing Kujou would be so easy. He just needs to get rid of him. Just him. No one can touch Tenn like that. Tenn is his. Tenn is his alone. He can’t -

He sees red. He hears loud pounding in his ears. He could feel himself taking a step forward, his hand brought back to strike -

[Kill Kujou.]  
[Do not kill Kujou.]

_Stop, stop, what are you doing? Didn’t Mom and Dad always warn you to never let your emotions empower you?_

Riku remembers a distant memory of the one instance where he lost control of his powers - the night where Kujou took Tenn away from him all those years ago. He remembers the burning smell, the red in his vision, and the tightness in his chest. He remembers the voices of spirits - who tend to be attracted towards someone with so much power such as him -, mocking him for being unable to protect the ones he loves.

He remembers the disappointed looks on his parents’ faces when he woke up in the hospital a day later, his hands wrapped in bandages and the voice in his throat gone. He wasn’t able to use his spiritual powers for months after that, because he exhausted them all in that single night of tantrum.

All of that barely matters now as he continues to see the way Kujou still has his hands on Tenn despite the clear discomfort on the boy’s face. One of his hands moves from Tenn’s face to his shoulder, and Riku could see the way Kujou’s fingertips ghost over Tenn’s skin.

There is that bubbling red hot anger in his chest again and Riku’s feet are moving forward. The temptation is too much. He has to get Kujou away from Tenn.

Whatever.

It.

Takes.

[Kill Kujou.]

_[Kill Kujou.]_   
[Do not kill Kujou.]

_Do it._

_Do it._

_**Why are you hesitating, Riku?** _

**You’re weak.**

_Just like your brother. You’ll **never** have him like this._

Riku grits his teeth, his breath coming out in harsh pants. He’s reaching out -

_**[Kill him.]** _

_**[Kill him.]** _

_**[Kill him kill him.]** _   
[Do not kill him.]

_**[Kill him now.]** _

_**[Kill him!!]** _

  
Riku is moving on autopilot. He can’t stop himself. He’s only focused on the way Kujou won’t stop touching Tenn even though the boy is clearly rejecting him. Kujou is touching what is his when he shouldn’t, when he musn’t -

He only distantly registers the hot feeling on his hands as his powers gather at his fingertips. He only faintly registers the burning smell of the sparks that light up from his fingertips as his mouth moves to utter a spell. He barely realizes that he is already closing in on Kujou, his hand pulled back and -

He hears a scream.

That voice.

It sounds like -

By the time the haze in his mind clears, he is already looking up to meet Tenn’s eyes, who looks at him with a terrified expression. He doesn’t understand why Tenn is looking at him like that. The last time Tenn had given him that look had been a month ago and Riku had already promised that he would never hurt Tenn ever again -

“Y-You…bastard…”

That man’s voice snaps him out of his reverie. Riku tears his gaze away from Tenn to look at Kujou, who is now crumpled at his feet. He sees red, though this time, he knows it’s not just from his field of vision. There is red everywhere; from the ground below him, the dark fabric of Kujou’s clothes, to the soles of Riku’s shoes to his -

His hand. His right hand is stained with blood.

“R-Riku,” Tenn stammers, “W-what have you done…?”

“I - I…” Riku staggers back, a strangled sound coming out from his throat. “H-He was touching y-you and I-I...I-,”

Oh god. Oh god. Kujou is now limp on the ground, his eyes closed and his chest still. His chest which now has a gaping hole on it. There is blood everywhere. It’s Kujou’s blood and the one who spilled it with his own hand is -

Riku. Riku killed Kujou, out of pure rage.

“T-Tenn-nii, I…”

Tenn is reaching out to him. “Riku, wait -!”

Riku doesn’t hear the rest of Tenn’s sentence. He spins on his heels and runs.

-

“It’s been two weeks since IDOLiSH7’s center, Nanase Riku, had gone missing. CCTV tapes revealed that he took off from a meeting with Kujou Tenn, who is now in hiatus from the entertainment world, after a fight which led to the death of a man revealed to be Kujou Tenn’s adoptive father, Kujou Takamasa -,”

“Wow,” a man whistles, “The world is getting scarier these days. An idol killing someone? Not sure if I’ve heard wilder things.”

He takes a swig from his beer can before he grins at the boy sitting opposite of him. “Good thing we’re both leaving Japan, eh kid?”

When he is met with silence, the man shrugs. “Not much of a talker, huh? That’s fine.” He cranes his neck to look at the clock on the wall. “Jeez, how much longer will this flight be delayed? I wanna go back to London already.”

The boy opposite of him continues to say nothing, only pulling his mask up and his hat further down as he seems to shrink into his seat. With his head ducked, the boy scrolls through his phone for any sort of update.

Updates about Nanase Riku. His younger twin brother.

Sitting on the chair, Tenn lets out a long sigh. Ever since the whole bloody incident that led to Kujou’s death, everything had been a mess. It’s only now that Tenn could even leave this country - after two weeks of handling one thing to another. To Kujou’s quiet and private funeral, to endless interrogations from police, to the questions of Riku’s friends. When it was clear that Tenn was slowly but surely reaching his breaking point, Gaku and Ryuu insisted that he starts his hiatus now.

“Go and get away from it all, Tenn,” Gaku had said, “We’ll take care of things from here.”

So now he’s at the airport waiting for his flight that would take him to London, where Aya would wait for him and the two step-siblings would figure out things from there. It’s staggering to suddenly lose his guardian in such a manner, but it’s not as staggering as losing his twin brother, who remained missing until today. Not even their parents knew anything.

Tenn has no clue what Riku could be up to. He wonders if he is safe.

He heaves another sigh.

“Whoa, there. That’s quite a sigh you just let out,” the man in front of him says, “Something on your mind, kid?”

“This and that,” Tenn replies softly.

The man nods in understanding. “Things get tough once in a while. You’ll get through it.”

He sounds so sincere that Tenn offers him a small smile. “Thank you, sir.”

He ducks his head down to look at his phone again, tracing the profile photo of Riku with an unreadable expression on his face.

Riku...where are you? How did we end up like this?

If anyone had an answer, it was drowned out by the static of the speakers as an airport employee announces that the flight to London is finally ready for boarding.

[BAD END 6]

[CLICK HERE TO START FROM THE BEGINNING]

Tenn is the first one to see him.

“...Riku?” he calls out cautiously, “What are you doing -,”

He sees the blue sparks on Riku’s fingers and Riku could see it on his face that he immediately understands what is about to happen. He is already moving towards Riku, as if to stop him -

“Stay away!” Riku shouts, startling Tenn, “I-I...Tenn-nii, I…”

“Ri -,”

Riku doesn’t hear the rest of his name because he had already spun on his heels and ran.

-

Riku doesn’t know how long he had been running. His lungs burn and his legs are already starting to give out. His training as an exorcist had vastly improved his stamina and overall physical health, so for him to feel so out of breath - feel the familiar constricting feeling on his lungs he often had as a child -, he must have already run quite a distance.

“Riku, stop!”

No way. Riku turns his head. Tenn is following him? Still?! Sure enough, Tenn is running behind him, quickly gaining pace as Riku begins to slow down.

“Why are you following me?!” Riku shouts, “You shouldn’t -,”

“Don’t be an idiot and stop running!” Tenn interrupts.

It must have been a silly sight to passersbys - two young men chasing each other like this seemingly without rhyme and reason, but at the moment, Riku couldn’t care less. He just needs to get away from Tenn before he does something careless and hurt him -

He yelps when Tenn finally catches up to him and wraps his fingers around Riku’s wrist, pulling his hand and effectively jerking Riku to stop.

“I said,” Tenn breathes out heavily, obviously tired from all the running, “Stop, didn’t I?! When did you get so stubborn?”

“Let go, Tenn-nii,” Riku insists, “If you don’t, who knows what I’ll do?”

“You said you wouldn’t hurt me anymore,” Tenn says, “You promised me and you kept that promise well so far. I know you’re not going to break it.”

Riku stares at his brother, ceasing his struggling momentarily. “What makes you so sure?”

Tenn returns his stare with an exasperated tenderness. “Because you’re Riku and I...I trust you.”

Riku pauses at those words, looking at Tenn is disbelief. He searches his brother’s face for any signs of deceit - for any signs that Tenn is only saying those words for the sake of it without any real meaning to them - but he is met with Tenn’s relentless stare and in his heart, he knows Tenn is telling the truth. It makes Riku do a double take. He lets out a trembling exhale, shaking his head slowly.

“After what I’ve done to you,” he says quietly, “How could you say such words to me with confidence?” His gaze is full of pain. “How do you know I won’t break it again? You saw what I was about to do, didn’t you? I know you did, Tenn-nii. I saw it on your face that you understood my intentions perfectly well.”

When Tenn doesn’t answer him, only returning his pained look, Riku lets out a humorless laugh. “My hands are dirty, Tenn-nii. You shouldn’t...you shouldn’t hold onto such dirtiness. I…” He looks down. “I’m happy you made time to see me today before you leave, but considering what I nearly did to Kujou-san, I think it’s best for us to -,”

“Stop deciding my feelings for me, Riku!”

Riku blinks in surprise at Tenn’s sudden outburst. He is glad that the area they’re in has less people - they’ve probably gone to a less popular part of the street - because he had been totally unprepared for that reaction from Tenn.

“T-Tenn-nii -,”

“It’s true that you’ve hurt me in the past. It’s true that I had a hard time coming to terms with it. And you’re probably right. Maybe I should stay away from you,” Tenn snaps, “Maybe it is the right thing to do. Maybe what Kujou-san said to me back then was true. That I shouldn’t be anywhere near such a monster.”

Riku flinches terribly at Tenn’s words, staggering backwards at the force of them. But apparently, Tenn is far from done. He lets out a gasp of surprise when Tenn suddenly takes a few steps forward before grabbing the front of Riku’s shirt and pulling him towards himself.

“But I’ve also seen the way you kept your word when you said you’ll let me go,” Tenn continues, “That night...when I expressed my desire to not be around you, there were so many things you could have done to me. You could have used your powers on me and trap me under your compulsion forever. You could have kept me by your side by force and I would have been too weak to fight it. You could have broken your promise and try to get me back. But Riku, you didn’t.”

Tenn exhales a breath, the intensity of his gaze beginning to simmer down after he had said all of that.

“...Do you want to know the reason why I agreed to meet you today?” Tenn asks quietly.

“To say goodbye?” Riku answers just as quietly.

“That...and I wanted to be honest with myself for once.” Tenn’s grip on Riku’s shirt loosens just a bit. “I wanted…” He looks at Riku earnestly, his eyes shining. “I wanted to see you, Riku. This past month, I realized how much I’ve missed you. And while I still feel that leaving this place for a bit is the best thing for me, I didn’t want to do that without seeing you at least once.”

Riku is shell-shocked when Tenn reaches out to caress Riku’s cheek. He’s glad for their disguises. He’s glad for the lack of people around them. Because Tenn’s next words make him want to treasure this moment forever, uninterrupted by anything.

“Riku, I...I don’t know if I can call these feelings “like” or “love”....but I can’t imagine not having you by my side. And I…” Tenn’s voice wavers. “I want to keep seeing you when I eventually come back.”

It is not a love confession - far from it, really -, but Tenn’s words make Riku’s heart soar and suddenly his chest is filled with so much feelings that he feels a little overwhelmed. He doesn’t know what to say. He never expects things to be like this. It feels as though he’s being -

Forgiven.

“T-Tenn-nii, I…” Riku chokes, “I...I like you very much, Tenn-nii. And I...I want to stay by your side for as long as I can. I’ve done horrible things to you so I don’t have the right to ask this, but I...If Tenn-nii would let me, can I...can I wait for you until you return?”

Tenn smiles softly. “Nothing would make me happier, Riku.”

Riku doesn’t say anything else, Ignoring the people around them, he wraps his arms around Tenn’s waist and pulls his brother into a tight embrace, tears finally spilling down his cheeks as he cries earnestly into Tenn’s shoulder.

-

They end up in Tenn’s place. They passed Kujou on the way, who was on his way to return to his house, and the man had given him the most intense stare Riku had felt before making a sound of disgust at the back of his throat.

“You better keep yourself on your toes, Riku-kun,” he said, “I won’t hesitate to take Tenn away from you the moment I need to.”

“I won’t let you do that,” Riku vowed.

Surprisingly, that was the end of that. Kujou let out a long suffering sigh, giving Tenn one last well-wishes for his upcoming hiatus overseas before walking away. Riku felt Tenn’s hand tightening around his before pulling him away.

Now standing at the genkan of Ryuu’s apartment, Riku is about to ask where Gaku and Ryuu were when he feels a tug on his shirt. Along with the sudden change in the air. He knows this change. Could recognize it in a heartbeat.

“Tenn-nii…?”

He turns around to first look at the hand on his shirt before he looks at his brother’s face. He sees the familiar red eyes. The fangs peeking from his gums. The beginning of the sweet cloying smell.

“...Riku.” Tenn looks at Riku from underneath his eyelashes. “Before I leave tomorrow...can we…?”

Riku swallows hard. “T-Tenn-nii, are you sure? I - Your members might be around -,”

“Gaku is in Kyoto for his new movie and Ryuu went to see his family in Okinawa. Both of them won’t be back until tomorrow morning when they’re supposed to see me off.” Tenn’s gaze still doesn’t leave him. “So, we have this place to ourselves for the entire day.” His hand is still on Riku’s shirt. “Besides, you know...don’t you? That I’m…”

Hungry. Tenn is hungry.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this, Tenn-nii,” Riku says with a lot of effort. It’s hard to concentrate with Tenn being so close to him like this and the sweet cloying smell is starting to affect him too. That’s the thing about incubus’ pheromones. It often works both ways. “You’re no longer under my compulsion. You don’t have to -,”

“Riku,” Tenn says firmly, “I want to. This time, these are my own feelings.” His hand trails up Riku’s arm. “My own desires.” He peers at Riku. “Won’t you indulge me, Riku? Before I leave?”

“Promise me,” Riku says roughly, his hand already moving to caress Tenn’s cheek, “That this is something you won’t regret.”

Tenn meets his gaze with as much conviction as he could muster. “I promise.”

That shreds all of Riku’s remaining self-control as he moves to kiss Tenn on the mouth, his hands cradling Tenn’s face as he parts the boy’s lips to deepen the kiss. Tenn responds beautifully, melting into the kiss as if it’s the one thing he’s been waiting for. He parts his lips for Riku readily, allowing the boy to tangle their tongues together, their kiss steadily but quickly becoming more and more heated. A moan tears out from Tenn’s throat when Riku licks every wet and warm crevice of Tenn’s mouth, his tongue swiping over the boy’s teeth and Riku’s own teeth pulling slightly at Tenn’s bottom lip.

The kiss continues to be a dance of tongues and the loud smacking of lips and the occasional clacking of teeth, with Riku navigating Tenn across the room, stumbling back until Tenn’s back hits the door Riku knows to be the one to his bedroom. Tenn fumbles for the doorknob, twisting it open before pushing the door. They barely make it to the bed when Riku pushes Tenn onto the mattress, breaking the kiss before stepping back to admire the view.

Gods, Tenn looks so ruined already; his lips swollen red, his hair forming a halo around his head as he lies on the mattress. His chest rising and falling with each heavy breath he takes, his pupils already blown wide.

Riku misses this.

“Tenn-nii,” he breathes, “You look so beautiful.”

Tenn giggles. “Do I really? Don’t I look dirty to you, Riku?” Riku’s gaze follows the movement of Tenn’s hand as he plays with the waistband of his pants before brushing over the very noticeable bump in the front. “I’m already like this and we barely did anything. Riku, I…” His eyes glow more red than ever. “I want you, so come here already.”

“Your wish is my command,” Riku growls out. He moves to hover over Tenn, pinning him to the mattress before he moves to kiss him messily on the mouth again. Tenn makes the most wonderful sounds and it’s dizzying and maddening the way he sounds so unrestrained and wanton and Riku truly does miss this. Miss being able to hold Tenn close and hear all the pretty sounds he makes. Now that Tenn is allowing him to do this out of his own free will, the sensations are so much better.

Tenn whines when Riku’s hand slips under his shirt, his fingers brushing over Tenn’s nipples, now stiff and erect against his chest. He writhes under him when Riku’s lips ghost over the skin of his throat while his hands continue to wander his body - from his collarbones to his nipples to the curve of his stomach before finally teasing the spot just above the boy’s waistband.

“Riku,” Tenn whines, “Take your shirt off, already. I want to feel you too.”

Riku laughs. “You’re so impatient, Tenn-nii.”

“You’ve turned me like this,” Tenn says playfully, “Now I can’t get enough.”

Riku groans. “Tenn-nii, you really -,”

He quickly shrugs off his shirt before helping Tenn take off his own before hovering over Tenn again. He moves to kiss down Tenn’s body, enjoying the way the boy’s hips buck forward and the way a startled moan spills out from his lips when Riku’s tongue flicks over Tenn’s nipples. Tenn’s nails dig into Riku’s forearms as he continues to moan out his pleasure, his head thrown back against the pillows.

“Ha-ah-!” Tenn cries out when Riku’s lips move to kiss that spot above his navel, “R-Riku, please don’t tease me like this…”

“Do you want me to take your pants off, Tenn-nii?” Riku asks hotly, “Take off your underwear too and let me see how hard you are for me?”

Tenn’s head bops as he nods eagerly. “R-Riku, I want you so badly. I want you to see how much I want you.”

“Such a dirty little thing,” Riku says automatically, but stops once he realizes what he says. He turns to look at Tenn’s face to gauge his reaction, but the boy merely moans and whines some more as he grinds against Riku. Riku hesitates for a split second before he continues. “Do you want to expose yourself to me that much, little doll?”

Tenn’s voice is high and needy when he replies. It’s obvious that he’s at the height of his arousal now and it’s during times like these that his incubus instincts are more in control. He listens to his body more at this stage than anything else and the fact that Tenn trusts Riku enough to be like this around him now is nothing short of thrilling.

“Mm-hm! Riku...can’t you see how wet I am for you?”

Without waiting for Riku, Tenn pulls down his pants, shrugging them off before he moves to do the same with his underwear. Only this time, he lets it bunch up at his knees instead so that the tip of his cock still touches the fabric and god, Tenn is wet. He’s practically leaking with pre-cum, the fabric of his underwear already stained with it. He spreads his legs for Riku, smiling at him.

“Riku, I want you,” he breathes out, “Please take me.”

Riku is so sure that Tenn wants to outright kill him.

“I-I need to prepare you,” he tries to say but Tenn only shakes his head at him.

“Did you forget what I am, Riku?” he says, “I don’t need such a thing. You know that, don’t you?” Riku’s throat goes dry when Tenn reaches down to stretch his hole with his fingers and the sight of Tenn’s ring of muscles already wet and twitching as if waiting for Riku’s cock sends heat straight down Riku’s gut.

“It’ll hurt,” Riku warns, his hands already unbuttoning his own pants.

“Good,” Tenn says, “Make me remember you during the time we’re apart.”

Tenn’s loud gasp when Riku finally pushes his cock into him sounds like music to Riku’s ears. His back arches off the bed as his nails dig deeper down Riku’s back as Riku fills him up the hilt. Without prior preparation, Riku is met with resistance, but it doesn’t last very long and soon he feels Tenn’s walls already squeezing around his cock, almost as if eager to suck him into Tenn’s tight heat.

“Darling, you feel so amazing,” Riku grits out. The nickname seems to have an effect on Tenn as the boy only moans louder and is already rolling his hips against Riku.

“H-ngh~!” Tenn whines, “R-Riku, y-you’re so big. I feel so full.” He continues to grind against Riku, as if he couldn’t get enough. “M-move, Riku. I want to feel you. Fuck me, Riku!”

“Of course, my pretty whore,” Riku says, his gaze heated, “Your wish is my command.” He enunciates the last word with a hard thrust, drawing out a squeal from his older brother.

“Hya~! M-more, Riku. More, more!”

The underwear, now stained with Tenn’s pre-cum and sweat, traps Tenn’s legs together and rubs against Tenn’s cock with each thrust. It creates a delicious friction and it shows on Tenn’s face as he continues to moan and cry out with Riku’s ministrations.

At some point, Riku coaxes Tenn into a new position; coaxes Tenn to straddle him on the mattress so Tenn could ride Riku’s cock instead. They lace their fingers together as Tenn bounces up and down Riku’s cock. His stained underwear is fully off by then and Riku could witness Tenn in his full naked glory and relish in the way sweat glistens his skin and the way his throat is exposed whenever he throws his head back when Riku’s cock brushes him at a certain angles and the way he grips Riku’s hands tighter as his pleasure picks up.

Tenn’s free hand is moving to play with his own nipple, and the boy lets out the most beautiful sound when Riku’s hand wraps around Tenn’s cock to stroke him.

“H-hah! R-Riku, t-that’s -,”

“Shh, sweetheart, it’s okay,” Riku soothes, “You don’t need to think about anything else. Just focus on feeling good, okay?”

“M-mm,” Tenn gasps out, “I’ll remember this. I’ll remember how full you make me feel. How good your cock feels inside of me. I’ll miss this a lot, Riku, when I’m away. I’ll think of nothing but you.”

“You promise, Tenn-nii?” Riku says hoarsely, “You’ll think of no one else but me?”

“Y-yes, Riku,” Tenn gasps out, “I - I’ll only think of you during those lonely nights. I’ll miss you so much I’ll go crazy, h-hngh!” He whines high and pretty when Riku’s hand on his cock moves faster.

“You’ll want to come back quickly?”

“M-hm, back to Riku. I -I -!” Tenn is full on sobbing now, the pleasure clearly overwhelming him. “R-Riku, I want to come, I’m so close -!”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Riku says, stroking Tenn fervently now, “You can come. Go on, you can do it.”

Tenn screams out as his release spurts out in white ropes, his entire body shaking and jerking as the high of the orgasm hits him at full force. Riku comes into him shortly after, groaning when Tenn clenches down on him as if to milk Riku out of his release.

Tenn collapses on top of him, panting heavily as he lies on Riku’s chest. Riku’s arms snake around his back to press him closer. His lips press a kiss against Tenn’s sweat-damp hair and for a moment, Riku focuses on the sound of Tenn’s slowing heartbeat.

“Tenn-nii,” he says softly a while later, “About the things I said while we were doing it, you don’t need to pay it to mind. I o-only said it in the heat of the moment so -,”

He feels a tap on his cheek, signalling him to stop talking.

“I wasn’t lying, Riku,” Tenn murmurs, “I really will miss you.” He looks at Riku, his gaze tender. “You’ll wait for me to come back, won’t you?”

Riku lets out a shaky exhale before he nods.

“I love you, Tenn-nii, so I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

Tenn smiles, and it’s the most brilliant smile Riku has ever seen on him.

“I’m glad. Be here when I come home, okay?”

Riku responds by tightening his hold on Tenn and pressing a soft kiss on the boy’s lips.

“Okay.”

[GOOD END]

[CLICK HERE TO START FROM THE BEGINNING]

Riku pulls his hand back. He shouldn’t. He promised Tenn and he will honor that promise even if it physically pains him.

He switches off the TV before bringing his knees to his chest. He lets out a shuddering sigh. Tenn will be fine. If he needs some time away to focus on his health, Riku shouldn’t be the one to bother him. Riku shouldn’t bother him at all.

He’ll wait for Tenn. If Tenn never wants to speak to him, then so be it.

-

A week turns into two then three before it turns into a whole month. Another month passes by until Tenn finally announces that he is quitting the world of entertainment. No one knows where he went after that. Gaku refuses to indulge Riku with any details and while Ryuu had been apologetic, he couldn’t tell Riku anything either.

Kujou had also disappeared, and Riku could piece things together.

It’s been months since Tenn withdrew from the entertainment industry. It’s been months since Tenn contacted him. As Riku stares at the last message Tenn had sent him - a cute emoji to respond to Riku’s desire to see him back when Tenn was still under his compulsion -, he wondered if this will be the only memory of Tenn he has left.

The emoji is now looking at him with a sense of mockery and Riku couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. Riku had told Tenn that if he wished to stay away from Riku forever, he would accept it. But now that Tenn has actually done just that, Riku is still taken by surprise by the way his heart throbs with pain.

“Tenn-nii…” he whispers, “In the end...is this how we fall apart?”

His fingers move to press on his phone keyboard.

_Tenn-nii...where are you?_

The message gets read, but Riku never receives a reply.

[BAD END 5]

[CLICK HERE TO START FROM THE BEGINNING]

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe did you like my new format of this series? I hope you had fun "playing" it!
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


End file.
